


This Will End

by zesulin



Series: There Is A Heart [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Solas Doesn't Leave AU, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesulin/pseuds/zesulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her from a distance. He must. </p><p>He watches as she flits between the graves, her face dappled in streams of light filtering through the foliage above. Her freckled cheeks, her distinctly elvhen nose, rose-like lips that curl so easily into a smile. Her bare feet upon the aged stone, dancing with freedom that her ancestors hard-won. Here, they venerate the ground, walk with reverence. She honors each green knight with a blessing in a tongue her people have almost forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will End

He loves her from a distance. He must. 

Solas watches as she flits between the graves, her face dappled in streams of light filtering through the foliage above. Her freckled cheeks, her distinctly elvhen nose, rose-like lips that curl so easily into a smile. Her bare feet upon the aged stone, dancing with freedom that her ancestors hard-won. Here, they venerate the ground, walk with reverence. She honors each green knight with a blessing in a tongue her people have almost forgotten. 

It is everything that breaks his heart, and everything he loves all at once. Mirre, who clings so hard to a culture that he deems a watered down version of what should be, much like the rest of this world– desolate, through his eyes. The world that will not last, once this is all done.

And yet, she is…so in love with it. It eats at him, makes him question (Perhaps he’s been wrong, this whole time. Another mistake to add to his collection).This is the world that she loves, her world. Yes, filled with (his) mistakes. Yes, unfair and broken in so many ways, and yes, now at the brink of destruction– but hers, nonetheless. Even from a distance, she adds a perspective to this world that he had not before considered– one of hope, of change that can be made without destruction; Salvation for her– their– people. Perhaps things don’t need to be destroyed to be changed.

At the graves, Mirre finishes her last blessing, rejoining her party. Her expression is solemn, but breaks into a quiet smile after a moment. The glance she spares him ask she speaks makes his heart leap in a way it has no right to. 

“We ought to press on.” his fellow companions agree, Sera getting up from her place on the ground by Blackwall. He scoops up the dice game into a pouch, stowing it at his waist.

Solas adjusts his grip on his staff. She needs to know the truth, it’s the least she deserves. The only thing that stands in his way is his own pride. There should be no surprise there, his name was a purposeful choice. 

Perhaps…here, he could tell her. Alone. No– he ought not ruin a place she loves, should things go sourly. Emprise du Lion? No, too cold. Fallow Mire was out of the question, too many undead. Crestwood, perhaps. Nothing too pleasant or unpleasant about that place. Mirre didn’t seem to have an opinion either way of the place. And anyways, if she were angry, she’d be able to go to Caer Bronach to regroup and return to Skyhold safely, without him. That was the most important part. She needed to be safe.

But perhaps the truth wouldn’t matter, if he did nothing. Yes, that was a comforting thought. Comforting and terrifying all at once; Abandon his world, everything that was familiar, for hers. Turn his army into a force of change–

“Solas, your face is so bitter! Are you quite alright?” 

“Quite, lethallan. My apologies.”

“Well, keep up! Come on–” 

He tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when her hand brushes his, and then takes hold of it. The way his heart aches with the warm strength in it. 

The truth. Yes, she deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Suffering


End file.
